Avatar of Zero
by Absol575
Summary: 100 years ago, just prior to the start of the Fire Nation invasion, the Avatar vanished. No one knew where he went, but the Fire Nation continued to search for him. After all, someone can't simply vanish from the world... Elsewhere, a young noble girl was desperately trying to summon a familiar... (Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony and peace. Then, everything changes when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A thousand years have passed, and the disowned Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, bitter at his banishment, seeks to overthrow his father, the Fire Lord. Together with his uncle, the former General Iroh, and an unlikely ally, Katara the last Southern Waterbender, Zuko is amassing an army to challenge the supremacy of the Fire Nation. However, this is not their story…**

"Louise, its your turn."

Why is this happening? Louise cringed, regretting her bold statements the previous day: _I have utter confidence in my Summon Familiar Spell!_

As if Louise had ever successfully cast a spell! Her zero success rate had earned her the title of Zero Louise from her classmates at the Tristain Academy of Magic. Naturally, this didn't do much to help her confidence.

Professor Colbert was still patiently waiting for her to step forward, but her classmates were beginning to whisper to each other. The whispers made Louise want to fade away even more. However, there was no helping it. Mustering the last of her courage, Louise stepped forward and waved her wand in the air.

"My Familiar who exists somewhere in this universe… please come!"

"That's a unique spell," someone muttered.

A moment later a sudden bang and a blast of smoke issued from Louise's wand, signature of another spell blowing up in her face.

"Well that's to be expected from Louise." A red haired girl peered into the smoke trying to spot her unfortunate classmate. "I feel kind of bad for… wait… what's that!?"

As the smoke clears, the class gasped in astonishment to see a massive animal passed out in front of them. It looked like a huge bison, only it had six legs, a thick tail, and a large arrow shaped spot on its head.

"I'm astonished." A boy holding a rose studied the massive beast. "It seems Louise actually summoned something impressive. However, its not nearly as beautiful as my Verdande!" He glanced lovingly over at a massive mole, which regarded him with adoring eyes.

"You see! I told you I could do it!" Louise bounced happily over to the massive beast. Sure it wasn't a dragon, but it was big and impressive. Her unexpected success made her heart feel light. Surely things were finally looking up for her?

Professor Colbert motioned towards her. "Good, now complete the contract."

Louise kissed the furry beast on the forehead, then stood back, waiting for the familiar rune to appear. And waited. And waited.

"Di-i-id I do something wrong? Louise was panicking now. For all the other familiars summoned, the mark appeared instantly. Why wasn't it appearing for her?

"Curious…" Professor Colbert stepped up to Louise, who was holding back tears. "I see no reason why the contract would not be fulfilled. Unless…"

"Look up there!" The red haired girl pointed at something on the creature's back.

Louise looked up, noticing for the first time that the creature was wearing a saddle. And was there something stirring on that saddle?

 _ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

A human shaped object was suddenly launched skyward off the creature's back. The class stared, mouths agape as it slowly floated down to the ground in front of Louise. It was a boy, with odd clothing and a shaved head with a tattoo of a blue arrow.

" _Hi! I'm Aang!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hi! I'm Aang! Where'd the ocean go?_ " The strange boy looked around, seemingly searching for something, however, his words made no sense to the class.

"Is he a peasant?" The red haired girl scrutinized the boy's outfit.

Professor Colbert studied the scene before him. "Perhaps not, Kirche. It is apparent to me that the boy came in response to the familiar summons. However, why did the creature come as well? It may be the boy's own familiar."

"So he's a noble! In those clothes? And who ever heard of a noble as a familiar?" The boy holding a rose assumed a look of incredulity.

"Whether or not he's the familiar can be tested now, the rest will have to wait." Professor Colbert turned to Louise, who had sat down suddenly in shock when the boy had suddenly appeared. "Louise, complete the contract."

"R-r-right!"

Louise stood up and leaned in close to the strange boy.

" _Wait. What's happening? Is there something on my face? Did Appa sneeze on…_ "

Louise hesitantly kissed him on the lips.

" _Whoah! What was that for?_ " The boy leaped back in shock, then tripped and fell on his back. " _I feel weird… ARRRRRGG!_ " He grimaced in pain as a rune etched itself into the back of his left hand.

"It worked!" Louise breathed a sigh of relief. She had no idea what was going on, but at least she had a familiar now.

"It seems it did." Professor Colbert stared intently at the rune on the hand of the boy who had just passed out from shock. "Strange, it seems almost like… No, impossible. And yet…"

Professor Colbert turned to Louise. "Please take care of the boy until he awakens. His beast can stay with the larger familiars." Without waiting for an answer, Professor Colbert paced off, his brow furrowed in thought.

 _Later..._

Deep in the academy's library, Professor Colbert stared in shock at an illustration in an old book.

"So I was right. The rune of Raava…"


	3. Chapter 3

Louise sat on the side of her bed, staring at the strange boy passed out on the floor. She impatiently tapped her wand against her knee and glared at the sleeping figure.

"WAKE UP!" Her wand sharply rapped the boy between the eyes.

" _YEOWWWW!_ " The boy bolted upright, looking around wondering where he was.

" _Where am I? Where'd Appa go? Is this a palace. What is…?_ "

"QUIET!" Louise waved he wand about in an attempt to cast a silence spell. A sudden explosion signaled another failure as smoke filled the room. Several small objects went flying across the room, and one of Louise's shoes bounced off the boy's head.

"Owww… Why do things keep hitting my head?"

Louise stared in shock.

"I can understand you? I could have sworn that was a silence spell…"

"Hey you're making sense now! Well, sort of… Anyway, I'm Aang! Who are you?"

"I am Louise de La Vallière, third daughter of the Vallière family. And you are my familiar."

Aang scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Familiar? What's that?"

He suddenly looked around, searching for something.

"Hey, where's Appa?"

Louise thought for a moment then replied, "If you're talking about that beast you were riding, its in the stables around…"

"Stables! Got it!" Aang suddenly bolted to the window, and before Louise could stop him, he jumped out.

"What are you…!" Louise stopped in surprise as Aand floated to the ground on a ball of air, "So he can do magic."

By the time Louise caught up to Aang, he had already reached the stables and had his arms wrapped around the head of the big furry beast. The creature was so large his arms didn't even reach halfway around.

"What is that thing?" Louise stared in puzzlement at the massive animal, once more thinking how unusual it looked.

"This is Appa. He's a sky bison!"

Louise looked closer at the creature. "Why do you call it a _sky_ bison"

"Because he flies." Aang lead the beast out of the stable and began to adjust the saddle straps.

Louise glanced at the friendly faced boy, then looked back at the beast, which looked about as aerodynamic as a wardrobe.

"Look, I'll show you! Appa, YIP YIP!" Aang sprang onto the creature's back and grabbed the reins tied to its horns.

The sky bison looked at Aang, let out a bellow as loud as a dragon, then jumped into the air, slapping its thick and wide tale on the ground. To Louise's surprise, instead of landing with a thud, it remained hovering in the air a dragon's length above the ground.

After circling twice, the massive bison slowly returned to the ground. It touched down, then ambled towards a sheltered corner of the wall.

"Sorry Appa's still tired. We were in this terrible storm… Hey that reminds me! Where is this place?"

"So the country of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia. And this is the Tristain Academy of Magic, where nobles learn magic. Hmmm… Yeah, still confused!"

Louise had already tried explaining three times, yet it seemed that Aang lacked even basic knowledge about the world. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You must know something! You're a wind mage after all, right?"

"A what?" Aang looked baffled. "I'm an Airbender! One of the Air Nomads."

"Airbender? I've never heard of anything like that."

Aang looked thoughtful. "Well it seems I am far from home. After all, I've never heard of an Explosionbender."

"Hey! Explosions isn't all I can do!"

"Anyway, I'm going to turn in for the night." Aang hopped up onto Appa's saddle.

"You're going to sleep there?"

"Yeah, that castle seems too stuffy. I like sleeping out under the stars! Speaking of which, why are there two moons?"

Louise, too tired to care, waved off the question. "Well, goodnight."


End file.
